A height-adjustable steering column for a motor vehicle is known from DE 195 31 278 C1. This discloses a pivot axis arrangement, wherein the centering between retaining unit and actuating unit is achieved by means of a sleeve. The high mounting outlay and complicated structure are disadvantageous in the case of this solution.
Thus a need exist for an improved pivot axis arrangement of a steering column that comprises a simple and low-cost structure.